1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tennis training ball, and more particularly to a tennis ball having a surface covering which is marked with alphanumeric and/or geometric patterns which assist in training a tennis player to properly hit the ball. The invention also relates to a method of training a tennis player by using such a training ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
In training a novice tennis player it is important to develop habitual concentration on the position of the ball in relation to his tennis racquet at the instant the ball comes in contact with the racquet. This enables the player to develop a swing such that the ball will be positioned at the so-called "sweet spot" of maximum racket impact. The normal tendency is for the player's eye to follow the ball itself, without regard to where it is in relation to his racquet upon contact with the ball, the racquet being treated virtually as an extension of his arm and so meriting little attention once it has begun to swing forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,352, issued Oct. 9, 1979, discloses a tennis training ball having a surface covering comprising a pair of interlocking figure eight patterns in contrasting colors, thereby highlighting the rotation of the ball during flight so the player can perceive the kind of spin which has been imparted to it. However, this does not address the problem of training the player to habitually concentrate on the location of the ball in relation to the racquet upon impact therewith.